


[Podfic] the death which one day will deprive you of me

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Highlander: The Series, White Collar
Genre: Character Death, Cover Art Welcome, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revenge, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofthe death which one day will deprive you of meby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:In the morning, when Clinton goes to Neal's loft because Elizabeth is asking for him, the apartment is empty. Clinton has no idea if anything is missing. Neal's tracker is left on the coffee table.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke





	[Podfic] the death which one day will deprive you of me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the death which one day will deprive you of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815359) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4as7p5s8o5wx225/the%20death%20which%20one%20day%20will%20deprive%20you%20of%20me.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:25 | 1.93 MB

**Author's Note:**

> In case any one is wondering about the amount of podfics I'm posting right now, I have a bunch of short podfics that I have recorded, but never got around to posting. I'm posting them now.


End file.
